Vampire Knight: Bloody Book
by Ryuugu-Rena
Summary: Esta es la historia de Natsuki Cross, una chica que fue atacada por una vampiresa y que le borro la memoria cuando tenia ocho años.Tiempo despues entro en la academia Cross.Es guardiana y prefecta, siempre ayuda a los demas y es muy sobreprotectora con su hermana menor, Yuuki. Con la ayuda de Zero,Yuuki,Kaname,Shiki y un misterioso libro empezara a descubrir quien es ella,realmente
1. La mordida de una vampiresa

_Natsuki una niña de 8 años de edad, cabello rubio, lasio, de ojos azules (que en algunas ocasiones parecían plateados), ingenua, inocente pero muy amble y con un gran corazón se encontraba perdida en elrnbosque, era tanta su preocupación que se adentro cada vez mas y mas en el, teniendo la esperanza de encontrar la salida._

_En el camino fue perseguida por un dúo de lobos, quienes la mordieron, ella los golpeó fuertemente en el hocico, ellos la soltaron y ella logro escabullirse yr escapar de aquel lugar._

_Llorando y sangrando siguió corriendo, cuando se topo con una bella mujer de cabello plateado y finas facciones. Natsuki al verla se levanto rápidamente yerla abrazo. La mujer se sorprendió, pero luego respondió al abrazo, después le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, le seco las lágrimas y le dio un collar._

_Pero su expresión cambio cuando vio la herida de Natsuki, inhalo fuertemente y:_

_-Mmmm, que bien huele tu sangre_

_-Eh?_

_-Veras, mi nombre Shizuka Hiou_

_-Yo me llamo Natsuki_

_-Natsuki…es un lindo nombre, veras tengo mucha sed y creo que tú eres la única que puede ayudarme_

_-¡Claro!, con mucho gusto la ayudare señorita Shizuka_

_-Necesito que me dejes… ¡beber tu sangre!_

_-¡¿Qué?!_

_Y Shizuka se lanzo sobre Natsuki, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus colmillos se alargaron y se insertaron en el pequeño cuello de Natsuki, quien lloraba y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_Sintió como algo se quemaba dentro de ella, como se debilitaba...como su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa y escuchaba el fuerte sonido de su sangre que estaba siendo bebida por esa mujer._

_Cuando Natsuki estaba casi al borde de la muerte Shizuka la soltó, en su cuello había dejado dos orificios, de los cuales salía sangre a montón._

_-Creo que es suficiente, mmm que dulce sabor tiene tu sangre. Pero…no te puedo dejar en este estado._

_Shizuka tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos, beso su cuello e inmediatamente lo curo con sus increíbles poderes. Después puso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Natsuki y le borro la memoria dejando únicamente el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos._

_-Bueno, muchas gracias, eres una niña buena, con un destino que ni tu te imaginas. Espero con ansias tu venganza._

_Pero Natsuki se quedo callada._

_-Ah!, se me olvidaba, tú no sabes hablar_

_Y era verdad, ella no sabía hablar pero si podía entender a las demás personas, ya no sabía leer, escribir ni siquiera comer o caminar, ya que todo eso fue borrado de su memoria._

_-Nos veremos pronto…pequeña Natsuki_

_Y se alejo dejando a Natsuki moribunda y tirada en la fría nieve._

_Natsuki se quedo quieta, observando el cielo, los copos de nieve rozaban sus palidas mejillas, sus manos se estaban congelando, sabía perfectamente que no iba a sobrevivir, su vista se hacía cada vez mas borrosa y lo último que pudo ver fue la silueta de un hombre y sus ojos rojos como los de Shizuka._

_Natsuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una casa extraña, se percato de que estaba acostada sobre un sillón y que su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de un joven de ojos color marrón y cabello negro._

_Asustada se paro, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al piso._

Y pensó: ¿Qué hago aca?


	2. La puerta hacia un sangriento destino

-Muy bien, ya termino el tiempo para los estudiantes del turno diurno, regresen a sus dormitorios!

-Para mí que dices eso para quedarte con los estudiantes del turno nocturno para ti sola Cross

-¡Solo porque eres la hija del director, es tan injusto!

-¡No es eso!, es mi deber como vigilante

Todas las estudiantes se amontonaron y trataron de acercarse mas a la puerta, pero Yuuki las detuvo.

-No...pu-pueden entrar!

Y en ese momento las puertas se abrieron:

-¡Oh no!, he fracasado, ¿porque todas se alborotan el primer dia de clases?

Y en ese momento todas formaron dos filas, dejando sola a Yuuki en el medio.

-¿Eh?...y alli los tienen

Y se retiro rapidamente mientras todas suspiraban, observando embelesadas a los estudiantes del turno nocturno,quienes tenian unos rostros angelicales,es mas,eran perfectos.

-Que tal jovencitas, un placer verlas, se ven tan lindas y llenas de energia

-Mi idolo, superior Aido

-¡Hola!

-Hanabusa

-Tranquilo, tu tambien eres genial Akatsuki

-Superior Aido...superior Kain

Y Aido con una hermosa sonrisa dijo:

-Bang!

-Aaaa

Y la pobre chica se desmayo.

-Aaaah!

-Disparame a mi tambien!

Y todas corrieron hacia donde estaba el superior Aido, dejando a Yuuki tirada en el suelo,ella solo observaba como todas se morian por ese chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Yuuki...estas bien?

-Eh?

Y volteo a ver, vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color marron.

-Superior...Ka-Kaname

-Gracias por todo lo que haces

-No es nada, ademas tu fuiste quien me salvo la vida, superior...Kaname

-No, pienses mas en eso, fue hace mucho tiempo

Alguien toco el hombro de Kaname, el se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico de ojos morados y cabello plateado:

-Las clases estan por comenzar, superior Kuran

-Que miedo-dijo Kaname en un tono burlon

-¡Zero!-dijo Yuuki sorprendida

-Yuuki, en donde esta tu hermana Natsuki?

-Emmm, esto...andara seguramente por alli, o si no con el director

-Mmm, bueno...nos vemos luego...Yuuki

Y Kaname se alejo con el resto del grupo de estudiantes de la clase nocturna.

-OIGAN USTEDES, REGRESEN A SUS DORMITORIOS!

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo, aterrorizadas.

-Tener que soportarlas cada vez que ellos aparecen por aqui...es tan frustrante!

-¡Llegas tarde para variar, asi que no te quejes, ademas es nuestro trabajo!

-¡Yo soy quien debería estar diciendote eso!...eres demasiado transparente

-Eh?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que sientes por el, lo entiendes verdad?

-Callate!, lo se muy bien...ellos no son como nosotros...ademas, en donde esta Natsuki?

-No lo se, andara por alli araganeando

_Mientras que..._

_-_COMO!,yo no quiero estar aqui,tengo a mis amigas y amigos,no quiero separarme de ellos nuevamente

-Hija, entiende que necesito que estes aca

-Si pero...yo...quiero volver a mi antigua escuela

-Natsuki, se que estas triste, pero, aunque seas la del medio, realmente eres la mayor de esta familia, tus hermanos te necesitan

-Bueno, me quedare

-Ademas, te quedo muy bonito el corte que te hiciste

-¿De veras lo crees papa?

-Por supuesto

Y justamente cuando Natsuki iba a salir Zero entro rápidamente.

-Zero!

-Ya me canse de esto de los guardianes

-Tienes que hacerlo hijo

-Pues no lo aceptare, porque tenemos que esperarlos como si fuéramos un tipo de guardia personal para ellos!

-Debe ser un problema esperarlos noche tras noche

-Si ya lo sabía por qué no busco a alguien más apto para ser vigilante

-Cálmate Zero

-¡Mira Zero, es nuestro trabajo, así que no alegues!

-¡Que no ve que ella es una completa inútil!, ni siquiera se presento hoy al trabajo

-¿Como me llamaste Zero?, tu eres el inútil, y recuerda que hoy es mi primer día en esta academia

-Por lo menos no estoy llorando por bobadas

-¡Y lo dice quien no tiene ningún amigo!

-Zero, no puedo cambiarlo, la existencia de la clase nocturna debe ser un secreto y esas cosas, la academia Cross esta diseñada para que la usen tanto la clase diurna como la nocturna, para eso tenemos vigilantes, o mejor dicho guardianes así protegemos su identidad. Como ven su trabajo es algo esencial, ustedes son los únicos capacitados para hacer este trabajo, aunque estén cansados o no quieran siempre están dispuestos a ayudar…por eso se que puedo contar con mi valiente hijo y mis dos preciosas hijas, ¡mi corazón se los agradece!

La expresión de Zero cambio y fuertemente golpeo el escritorio del director provocando que se partiera en dos.

-Aunque tú me criaste ¡no recuerdo el momento en el que yo me convertí en un hijo tuyo así que no digas eso!

-Que cruel eres con tu viejo padre

-Mira Zero, si papa no te hubiera adoptado tu ni siquiera estuvieras aquí, es más, ya no estarías en este mundo, agradece que mi padre quiso tenerte como su hijo, porque no cualquiera aceptaría tener tal responsabilidad ¡así que tenle más respeto!, ¿verdad Yuuki?

-Esto…pues, no se

-Que buena niña eres Natsuki, ¡haces tan feliz a papa!

Y el director abrazo fuertemente a su hija

-Papa, ¿me puedes soltar por favor?

-¿Director?

-Dime papa Yuuki

-Esto, mmm… ¿pa-papa?

-Tal y como siempre lo he dicho, Natsuki es la única que entiende mi pacifismo, y mi sueño… ¡mi sueño de que algún día no muy lejano vampiros y humanos puedan convivir como hermanos y así la juventud de hoy podrá abrir sus corazones y sus mentes y aprenderán a tolerar sus diferencias y serán uno mismo con el universo, pará eso está la educación y para eso está la academia Cross!

-¡Que insoportable es el!

-¡Zero!...otra vez

Y Zero salió furioso de la habitación seguido por Yuuki quien estaba muy preocupada.

-¡¿Por qué tiene que comportarse siempre así?!

-No importa, se lo que Kiryuu quiere decir con esa actitud, es la triste realidad de algunos vampiros, aun existen unos que solo piensan en cazar a la gente

-Pues no me interesa lo que piense Zero!-dijo golpeando el escritorio, provocando que se volviera a unir, quedo como nuevo-Hay muchos otros vampiros en los que se pueden confiar, ¡vampiros pacifistas!

-Natsuki

-No te preocupes papa, aunque muchos no crean en ti yo si lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo, y además ¡te ayudare en todo lo que necesites para lograr cumplir tu sueño!

-¡Gracias hijita, me haces tan feliz!

-Iré a preparar algo de té, ¡no tardo!

Y salió de la habitación en el camino pensó:

-No tengo ningún recuerdo antes de los siete años, esa noche nevada, me llevaron ante la presencia del director Cross aunque no recuerdo quien fue, el superior Kaname estaba a mi lado cuando desperté, el director me tomo bajo su custodia y me crio como hija suya, si el director no me hubiera tomado como su hija, y sea quien sea el que me salvo yo no estaría aquí ahora, eso ocurrió hace ocurrió hace 9 años, y fue el inicio para mi

Natsuki salió a los jardines, caminando por los corredores bajo la luz de la luna, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para ir a traer un poco de té.

-¿Por que la cocina esta tan lejos?

-Ah…hola

-Eh?

Natsuki, asustada se dio rápidamente la vuelta y para sus sorpresa vio al superior Kaname y al superior Ichijō

-Gracias por patrullar la escuela

-Emm…esto…me tengo que ir, ¡adiós!-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Hizo una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Que interesante es Natsuki y es muy dulce…lástima que no tenemos chicas como ella en la clase nocturna

-Sí, para mis ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad…ella brilla con luz propia

-Creo que…ya a todos les gusto vivir aquí, pero aun así no debes olvidarlo, aunque sigan las reglas establecidas por los humanos, creadas especialmente para los sangre pura como tú, aun hay quienes siguen escuchando sus instintos

-Eso lo sé muy bien Ichijō

_Mientras que…_

-¿En donde se habrá metido Zero?, y ¿en dónde estará Natsuki?

Metió su cabeza en el agua de la fuente refrescando su cara.

-El superior Kaname no es malo, el no es como los demás

Saco su cabeza del agua y salió corriendo, mientras que Zero, sentado en uno de los arboles, estaba muy débil, parecía tener sed o algo así, saco de su bolsillo una caja que contenía unas pequeñas pastillas.

-Señorita Cross… ¡señorita Cross!

-Yuuki, el almuerzo de hoy es Takiyaki

Yuuki se despertó rápidamente y estirando el brazo izquierdo dijo alegremente:

-¡Hora de comer!

-Parce que usted, la otra señorita Cross y el joven Kiryuu no durmieron lo suficiente anoche

Yuuki se dio la vuelta y vio que Zero estaba dormido al igual que Natsuki.

-Entiendo que los guardianes tienen muchas ocupaciones

-¡Lo siento si lo preocupamos profesor!

-Se quedan después de clases-y el profesor salió del salón

-¿Qué?...aaaa…no puede ser esto otra vez

-Pienso que debe ser muy duro quedarse despierto toda la noche y dormir durante las clases, eres como un vampiro

-Pero de donde sacas eso Yori, no crees en esas cosas ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no

-Porque no existen

-Bueno, esfuérzate

-Que, ¿ya te vas?, no puedes dejarme aquí sola con estos dos, ¿no podrías quedarte conmigo un rato más?

-¿Por qué?

-Es que estar con Zero es tan aburrido, y Natsuki no habla mucho durante clases

-Estarán bien, de todas formas son muy buenos amigos, además, Zero y Natsuki ni si quiera están aquí

-¡¿Qué?!

_Por otra parte…_

-Si lo sé Tomoe, pero ya te dije que papa no me dejara regresar…hablamos al rato ¿si?, tengo que atender algunos asuntos pendientes.

Natsuki dejo su celular sobre su cama y salió al exterior para ir a patrullar.

-¿Por qué tuve que aceptar el puesto de guardiana?, con Zero y Yuuki era más que suficiente

_Mientras que…_

-¡Ustedes dos, díganme sus nombres y grupos, estar a estas altas horas de la noche esta estrictamente prohibido!…puede ser peligroso, vuelvan a sus dormitorios, ¡rápido!

-Solo queríamos tomarles unas fotos a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna

-Eso no tiene nada de malo-la estudiante se paro pero al parecer estaba herida o algo por el estilo y entonces perdió el equilibrio y se cayó.

-¿Te sientes bien, puedes caminar?

-¿Estas herida?...si es así es peligroso, vuelvan pronto a sus dormitorios

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-No pregunten…solo háganlo

Yuuki saco rápidamente saco su barra de Artemis y ataco, pero alguien detuvo su ataque, ellas tres no estaban solas.

-¡¿Quién está allí?!

-Que cerca estuvo

-Era de esperarse de la hija del director

-¡Son nuestros ídolos Kain Akatsuki y Aido Hanabusa de la clase Nocturna!

-Vaya, percibimos un olor a sangre y vinimos a ver que sucedió…que mala eres Yuuki, de verdad, solo quisimos ver que sucedió

Los ojos del superior Aido cambiaron de color a un rojo sangre, inhalo fuertemente y dijo:

-Ah…que bien huele

-Ah, escuchaste eso!

-¡Dijo que olemos bien!-dijo emocionada una de las estudiantes

-Superior Aido si te atreves a ponerles un dedo encima yo voy a…

Aido tomo la mano de Yuuki, quien se asusto y lo observo fijamente.

-¿Te caíste?

-Eh?

-Ese olor a sangre proviene de ti Yuuki Cross

-Ah maldición, esto no puede pasar…su-superior Aido

-De verdad, que bien huele, es tentador

Natsuki, quien estaba cerca de allí, percibió que algo no andaba bien, iba caminando cuando vio que el superior Aido iba a morder a Yuuki, así que agarro una rosa de uno de los arbustos que estaba cerca, la apretó, después la soltó y de su mano empezó a brotar sangre, su objetivo era de que el olor de su sangre distrajera a Aido.

-Déjame probar un poco Yuuki

Aido tomo a Yuuki del brazo, agarro su mano derecha y estuvo a punto de clavarle sus colmillos cuando alguien puso un arma en su cuello.

-No sé quién eres, pero ¡suelta a mi hermana!…, usted sabe a la perfección que hacer este tipo de tonterías no está permitido en la escuela, o… ¿tengo que recordarle el reglamento?

-Ah!, tú debes ser la otra hija del director, eres Natsuki Cross ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es, así que mejor suelta a mi hermana si no quieres que te de una buena paliza, ¿entendiste?

-Los rumores eran ciertos, tú eres la más ruda de la familia…mmm, percibo el olor a sangre, pero este es más dulce y delicioso, y parece que proviene de ti Natsuki, déjame probar un poquito ¿sí?

El superior Aido soltó la mano de Yuuki, después agarro la mano de Natsuki, de la cual brotaba sangre a montón, ya que anteriormente se había lastimado con la rosa. Aido clavo sus colmillos en su mano, mientras que Natsuki solo observaba como su sangre era bebida por un vampiro de la clase nocturna. Las estudiantes que aun seguían allí, vieron con horror, como su ídolo bebía la sangre de Natsuki.

-¡Colmillos!

-¡¿El, s-superior Aido es un vampiro?!

Y después se desmallaron, Aido soltó la mano de Natsuki mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Delicioso, pero, quiero un poco mas-después se acerco a Natsuki y le retiro el cabello del cuello-No importa si bebo de tu cuello ¿verdad?

-Con tal de que dejes en paz a mi hermana-después se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermana-Yuuki, por nada del mundo te acerques, ¿entendiste?

-Pero Natsuki

-¡No te acerques…es muy peligroso!

-Es-está bien, como tu digas hermana

-Bueno, ¿estás lista?

Pero Natsuki no respondió

-Hanabus…

Pero alguien retiro a Natsuki y puso un arma en la espalda de Aido, era Zero.

-Beber sangre centro de los terrenos de la escuela está prohibido, pero por fin has revelado tu horrendo y repulsivo ser vampiro, cometiste un grave error al tratar de morder a Natsuki

-Zero, no lo hagas por favor, yo fui quien le dijo que podía beber mi sangre

-Pero…si solo probé un poco

Zero disparo pero Natsuki hizo que no le diera a Aido, si no que a un árbol.

-¡Que miedo!

-¡entiende, no dispares!

-¿Podrías bajar tu arma?...no es algo realmente necesario

Natsuki se dio la vuelta y vio al superior Kaname.

-Un disparo de esos puede ser muy peligroso para nosotros

-Su-superior Kaname

-Yo me hare cargo de este par de idiotas…el director recibirá un reporte de esto-dijo mientras tomaba a Aido de la camisa

-Pre-presidente Kuran

-¿Eso te parece bien Kiryuu?

-Zero

-Sera mejor que los lleves contigo superior Kuran

-Kain, debiste detener a Aido en ese momento así que también eres responsable

-Ah, pero yo…

-Muy bien…en cuanto a esas dos chicas-y señalo a las dos estudiantes que se encontraban inconscientes-borraremos sus recuerdos de esta noche y las llevaremos con el director, ¿está bien así?

-Si háganlo por favor-dijo apenada Yuuki

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó, espero que nos perdones Yuuki

-No,está bien, el no me hizo nada después de todo

Natsuki, solo observaba, después de todo, ella amaba al superior Kaname, pero…al parecer el estaba enamorado de Yuuki. Y ella pensó:

"_Que desconsiderado, a mi fue quien mordió Aido, y ni siquiera me pregunta si estoy bien, sino que se preocupa por Yuuki"_

-Lamento mucho que Aido te mordiera Natsuki

-Como sea-dijo en un tono serio y se alejo del lugar seguida por Zero

Mientras que Yuuki se quedo solita con los demás, apenada salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a sus hermanos mayores.

-Huele demasiado a sangre en este lugar…me da nauseas

-¿Y crees que a mí no?...bueno, tengo cosas pendientes de los cuales tengo que ocuparme

Natsuki empezó a caminar pero Zero la agarro del brazo y la halo.

-Z-Zero

Zero se quito el pañuelo que llevaba amarrado en su cuello y cuidadosamente lo amarro en la mano de Natsuki, la cual aun seguía despidiendo sangre.

-Su reacción al olor de la sangre demuestra que no son más que animales

-Lo sé a la perfección

Y Natsuki se fue caminando hacia su habitación, en el camino pensó:

"_Veo que Zero aun no ha cambiado después de todo este tiempo, aun sigue guardando oscuridad y rencor en su corazón, a veces pienso que ni yo podre librarle, por más que lo intente"_

Cuando llego a su habitación se metió a darse una ducha, después se puso su pijama y se empezó a secar el cabello.

"_Aunque yo trate de acercarme a Zero siento que lo único que hago es alejarlo más"_

De pronto se abrió la puerta y despreocupadamente entro Zero.

-¿Qué?... ¡Tú no puedes entrar aquí como si nada!

-Los baños de mi dormitorio están cerrados hasta mañana, este y el de Yuuki es el único disponible, aunque ella se está duchando en este momento, por eso aquí estoy

-¡Hubieras tocado por lo menos!...

Y Zero se quito la camisa.

-¡No te atrevas a desvestirte enfrente de mí, soy una chica!-y le lanzo el tubo de pasta dental

-¡¿Eh?!

-Sé lo que acabas de pensar: "bueno, no pareces una chica", ¿verdad?, pues lo soy aunque no parezca, se que suelo ser muy ruda, hasta llegar a un punto que parezca un chico pero…si no lo hago pensaran que soy débil y se aprovecharan de mi

Zero se acerco a Natsuki y la olfateo como si fuera un perro.

-¡¿Pero que?!

-Al menos ya no hueles a sangre

-Cállate, por supuesto que mi mano dejo de sangrar, no soy una fuente, aunque, si las leyendas fueran ciertas, probablemente me convertiría en un vampiro, ¿no crees?...aunque suena increíble, pienso que sería una vida muy fastidiosa

Zero solo se volteo a verla mientras que ella se secaba el cabello.

-Sabes, a veces me he puesto a pensar de que porque no tengo recuerdos antes de los siete años…y también me he preguntado, ¿Por qué a los vampiros les fascina tanto la sangre?, ¿acaso es tan deliciosa como para que ellos la quieran beber?

El aire de la secadora removió el cabello de Natsuki, dejando a la vista su blancuzco cuello, Zero al verlo sintió un extraño deseo, sentía que una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo.

-Bueno, hare lo que sea para mantenerme a salvo, de todas formas soy una guardiana de la academia Cross…vaya, nunca crei que me fuera a acostumbrar a esta escuela tan rápido

-Siempre lo haces

Y Zero se metió al cuarto de la regadera dando un portazo.

-¿Ah?, ¡eres un grosero, no sé ni porque estuve hablándote!

Zero, quien estaba en el cuarto de la regadera, sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que su garganta quemaba, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¡No ahora…arg!

Se mordió los labios y de ellos salió una pequeña gota de sangre la cual el lamio "gustosamente".

-No te acerques por favor

Y los ojos de Zero se empezaron a tornar rojos.

_Mientras que…._

-Así que diez días de suspensión ¿no?, bueno, aun así valió la pena, la sangre de Natsuki lo valió

-Si dices eso enfrente del presidente Kuran lo harás enfadar nuevamente Hanabusa

-Ha, como si me importara, no creo que podre aguantar por mucho tiempo, solo alimentándome con pastillas de sangre, la sangre de Natsuki tenía un aroma tan delicioso, aun mayor que la de Yuuki

-Oye!

-Eh?

Y Kaname entro en la habitación, se acerco a Aido y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Decías?

-Di-discúlpame

Y Kaname se retiro mientras que Kain miraba con algo de pena a Hanabusa:

-¿Eso era lo que querías?

-Mmm, ¡cállate cállate cállate!

_En el cuarto de Natsuki…._

Ella entro rápidamente a su habitación, y para su sorpresa encontró un misterioso libro de cuero con un bello diseño. Intento abrirlo, pero no lo logro, al parecer era imposible, asi que lo guardo en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.

_Al siguiente día…._

Natsuki salió a la ciudad a dar un pequeño paseo y respirar un poco de aire freso, sentía que nada bueno podía venir por delante, y pensaba:

"_Vampiros, bestias que toman forma humana y beben la sangre de los humanos, la gente no debe acercarse a los vampiros, porque si lo hacen serán atrapados por esos ojos rojos"_

Y continuo su camino, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban unas pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas.

_Por otra parte…._

Kaname se acerco a la ventana de su habitación, observo el agua de un bebedero de aves que estaba cerca de allí…el color del agua hizo que recordara los hermosos ojos azules que tenia Natsuki, Kaname se lamio su dedo que tenía un poco de sangre y susurro:

-Natsuki


End file.
